The Truth of What Happened
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara hadn't wished for this...she hadn't wished to hurt anyone...much less her of all beings. A look into Keyara's past about what happened after Zanza took her heart. Rated T for violence and language; Keyara belongs to me, rest to rightful owners.


The sound of ether was heard in the plains, even as creature's cried out in pain but it went unnoticed by the cause. As the last creature in the plains fell, bleeding; a pony-tailed, black haired Homs stood up, blood covering her. She grinned, her eyes hidden by her bangs, and her dark-blue vest was torn, like her long sleeved black shirt; her black pants, boots, and finger-less gloves were all torn as well. She leaned her sharp, bloodied blade against her shoulder, the flat side to her shoulder as to not cut skin.

"Heheh, so much fun! Too bad I haven't gone after my true enemies yet." the woman stated, her voice having a weird echo to it...the sound more...masculine.

She noticed something charging her, and her blade turned red as she used a red-ether-wave to kill the Voliff charging her. It gave one last, pained howl, before it collapsed, its open eyes lifeless.

"Don't you agree...Keyara?" The homs, obviously Keyara, stated to what would be herself.

 ** _"NO! Please, leave my body!"_** the voice, which sounded like Keyara, cried out.

Within the soul, Keyara seemed to be chained to blackness, and a man stood before her; his outfit was gold, bronze and white, with his Monado against his shoulder. He snarled at her and she yelped in pain as he slashed at her, stopping her will to fight him. With a visible wince Keyara growled, the echo remaining; her eyes a storm-blue color. She rubbed her shoulder before she cleaned her sword, sheathed it, and after resting; she stitched any wounds and tears she had, before she headed to Satorl Marsh, then through Makna and after getting to Sword Valley; she saw an army of Mechon waiting, and she grinned.

"This will be fun!" Keyara stated, red ether surrounding the whole area as a crazy look appeared on her face.

 **Later, at Angiratha:** Keyara shouted as her sword made contact with a Machina, slicing it in two before she hit another one, blood leaking from each Machina she encountered due to her counter-ether-shield; any damage done to her was thrown back at the enemy. She saw another attack from behind; her eyes flashed purple for one second, before they returned to storm-blue and she killed that Machina.

"Enough Keyara, stop fighting!" Keyara shouted to herself, the rage evident.

 ** _"You've done enough damage, stop it!"_** Keyaras' voice screamed and a bright flash happened, before Keyara collapsed, her hair coming undone.

"Run!" Keyara shouted, shocking them.

"Please...run...before...before h-he-AH!" Keyara screamed, gripping her head.

They all ran off, except one...Egil, Meyneths' friend, love, and her most trusted guard. Egil didn't run, but merely glared at her.

"Egil...run! Grab Meyneth and-AH!" Keyara screamed as she hit the ground and began twitching, blood coming from her mouth.

"Keyara?!" Egil shouted, worried something terrible happened to her; he still cared for her.

When he kneeled down to help her up, she stopped her twitching, her wounds healed...but something was off about her. Egil was proven correct when her sword made contact with him, cutting his right shoulder.

"ARGH!" Egil screamed in pain, but removed the sword.

"You're a fool Egil, believing Keyara would forever remain loyal to Meyneth. Everyone on Bionis are my creation's, and obey me! They will never side with Mechonis!" Keyara, her storm-blue eyes holding rage in them.

"Zanza...Keyara...you traitor's!" Egil shouted, before he slashed at Keyara, who spun, avoiding the attack and retaliated.

Egil blocked her sword with his own, before he smacked it away and thrusted toward her. Keyara growled, her ether-shield taking the attack, before she sliced downwards at Egil who rolled away, and jumped at her. Keyara back-flipped away, before she shot a blast of Ether at him but he was able to dodge the attack and swung at her. Keyara blocked the sword with her own, before she gathered ether in one hand and shot it, point-blank, at Egil; making him fly back and hit a wall. He collapsed to the ground and Keyara panted, storm-blue eyes flickering between storm-blue and purple. Tightly closing her eyes, a jolt of ether ran through her, before she sighed and opened her eyes...still the same storm-blue. She growled at Egil, before she turned but hearing Egil move stopped her.

"I'm surprised you're alive." Keyara stated, the echo now more obvious masculine.

"Don't you dare...don't you...dare...harm...MEYNETH!" Egil shouted, trying to stand but failed.

"You'll die soon enough...I see no need to finish you myself. Time to deal with Meyneth." Keyara said and stopped at Egils' words.

"You're...just like him..." Egil growled out, before he went unconscious, even as Keyara cried within the soul.

 ** _"It's not me! I swear...it's Zanza!"_** Keyara screamed but storm-blue eyed Keyara just smirked at the dying Machina, before she entered the throne-room to Meyneth.

Meyneth was asleep but she woke up to the sound of her door opening, and saw Keyara. She was covered in blood, her own...and that belonging to others, but it didn't bother Meyneth. She was use to seeing Keyara covered in blood, due to her constant training but something was off. She walked, no...stalked, would be more appropriate, towards her; sword covered in blood, and hair undone...never a good sign. Her dark-blue vest, black shirt, black pants, and brown boots were either covered in blood, or had tears in them.

"Keyara, do you...need medical attention? You...don't seem well." Meyneth said, still weak from her battle with Zanza.

Keyara stopped before Meyneth, bangs covering her eyes, body shaking for some reason. Meyneth was worried...why was she so silent? Keyara usually always responded to her, always spoke to her. Meyneth had been worried about Keyara ever since she took up the request to stop Zanza from doing more. Keyara slowly raised her sword, before she held it above her head with both hands; body still shaking. Meyneth moved back a little on her bed, staring at Keyara worried.

"Keyara?" Meyneth whispered, worry evident within her eyes and voice.

Looking at Meyneth, Meyneth noticed her eyes were a dull purple, pain was in them, as were tears.

"Meyneth...forgive me...I-I tried...I'm sorry." Keyara stated, before her eyes turned storm-blue and rage filled them, as well as victory.

"Zanza!" Meyneth shouted, realizing that look.

"DIE!" Keyara, echoed by Zanza, shouted; bringing the sword down on Meyneth.

Meyneth screamed as the sword struck her and Keyaras' eyes turned purple as she thrusted an arm out, but she was unable to save Meyneth. Keyara quickly made the body disappear into the soul, before her eyes went back to storm-blue. Keyara struck at the soul, but it disappeared before her blade made contact. Growling, Keyara sheathed her sword and left the room; before she left Angiratha, unaware a body was missing. As she got to Bionis, she stopped at Ose Tower, seeing Dickson and Lorithia waiting.

"So...how'd it go?" Dickson asked, flicking his cigarette away, even as Lorithia scoffed at him.

"Disgusting...but judging by the amount of blood on her, I'd say it went rather well." Lorithia stated, smirking.

"That it did, Disciple Lorithia, that it did. How about your end Dickson and Lorithia?" Keyara asked, and they both smiled.

"I've capture some of the Telethia; but the rest are still being looked for." Lorithia stated, shrugging.

"And I've made sure the Homs colonies are coming along nicely. And it won't be long until they believe Mechonis is waging war against them." Dickson stated, smiling; things were going just as they planned.

"Good...is Alvis aware?" Keyara asked, referring about her being with Zanza.

"He is unaware, as you, Lord Zanza, wished. Though, why do you insist on keeping her?" Lorithia asked, and Keyara chuckled.

"Keyara has...some uses, seeing as she can control ether. That, along with her limited ability to use the Monado, will be quiet useful." Keyara said shrugging, before she stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Dickson asked, worried; standing straight.

"Someone has breached prison Island. Dickson, Lorithia, stay with you respective people, I won't be long." Keyara stated before she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Lorithia took Keyara back to Alcamoth with her, leaving Dickson to head home alone. A week passed before Keyara awoke and escaped from Alcamoth, not wishing to stay there. She had heard the Zanza was sealed in Prison Island a week ago, and she sighed, heading to Mechonis, in hopes of finding Meyneths' spirit.

 _'I have to find her...I must protect her.'_ Keyara thought as she ran through Valak Mountain, hoping to find her mother-figure.


End file.
